Fanon School
You've seen what Red and Blue's lives were like in school. Now see what the lives of fanon characters were like! Featuring many plots. Will Rapper stop being a bully? Will Steve & Holly become actual friends in front of older kids? And experience the friendship of Wolf & Fox! All this happens in the first scene of an all new movie! Characters *Rapper *Bruce *Steve *Holly *Wolf *Fox *Red *Blue *Stacy *Mr. Dingleberry *Broseph Transcript (the camera zooms in on an elementary school and then a school bus with Mr. Dingleberry as the bus driver. Several Fanon characters come out of the bus one by one as kids ) Steve: First again! Bruce: You always were loser! Holly: I hope there's some interesting boys here! Rapper: Everyone is such a loser! (laughs) Fox: (pushes over Rapper) Hey shut up! (shows Wolf at the bus door looking nervous and lonely. Fox looks back at him and smiles. Wolf quickly looks away) Mr. Dingleberry: Hurry up and get out little kid! I'm late for a rave! (Wolf hops out of the bus and sadly walks to the school but gets tripped over by Rapper's leg) Rapper: Haha! Newbie! (Fox watches from behind and worries. time lapse, shows Rapper talking to Bruce) Bruce: How long are you going to keep this up!? Rapper: Until I leave this shitty place! Bruce: (angry) Come on and stop! Please! I'm your best friend! Rapper: (pushes Bruce over) Whatever! (time lapse, shows Rapper at the cafeteria stealing lunch money from a kid) Kid: (sad) Hey! Give me my money back! Rapper: Beat it shit head! (punches the kid and he runs away crying) Loudspeaker: ATTENTION RAPPER! PLEASE COME TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATLEY! (time lapse, Rapper is sitting next to Bruce talking to the principal) Principal: Now attention Rapper! This black child here has complained to me that you have been bullying kids here for many years) Rapper: (nervous) Uh I don't know what your talking about. Principal: (angry) Rapper!! You do NOT lie to me! You must understand that bullying is a big problem for kids so you have to stop! If I catch you bullying again you will do community service for all of school! Rapper: (shocked) What!? But I HATE doing that! Principal: UNDERSTOOD? Rapper: (pissed) Understood. (time lapse, Rapper & Bruce walk out of the Principal's office) Rapper: (angry) Why would you tell the principal on me!? I thought you were my friend! Bruce: I am but you've been bullying me too and I just hate it! (starts to cry and Rapper's angry face turns to a sad face) Rapper: I..... I...... (touches Bruce's shoulder) I'm sorry. Bruce: (stops crying) Thanks. Rapper: Come on. Let's go get lunch! (Now it shows Wolf walking down the hallway feeling lonely as other kids make fun of him. Fox sees Wolf) Fox: Hey! It's that kid from before! Stacy: What kid? Fox: That one who always looks so sad. Stacy: (looks at Wolf) He looks cute. Fox: I wonder why he looks so lonely and sad. Stacy: Let's follow him. Fox: Stacy, that doesn't sound like a good idea. Stacy: Oh come on girlfriend, live a little. (Fox and Stacy follow Wolf outside for recess. Wolf heads to the fence near the trees and sits against the fence) Fox: (peeks from behind a bush) Is this what he does everyday? Stacy: Maybe he's really shy. (eats a pixie stix) Fox: I'll try to talk to him after school. Stacy: Whatever you want bitch buddy. (Now it shows Steve talking to Red & Blue) Red: Aah I love school! Steve: And don't forget what we DON'T do in this awesome bros group! NEVER HANG OUT WITH GIRLS! Red: Unlike SOMEONE I know! Blue: (blushes) What? I haven't been talking to that pink girl! Steve: Alright guys I'll be back! (Steve walks down the hallway and bumps into Holly) Steve: Oh uh sorry. Holly: It's alright. Steve: Hmm. Are you new here? Holly: No. I came here last year. Steve: (blushes) Wow. Interesting. Holly: (nervously laughs) Steve: So do you want to- Red: STEVE! SERIOUSLY!? Steve: Oh uh hi Red! Holly: Oh uh. (suddenly 3 girls appear behind Holly) Girl 1: Hey Holly! Who's this lovebird? Holly: Quit it! Girl 2: So you like boys huh? (hits Holly) Holly: Hey stop it! Girl 3: You KNOW we don't hang out with boys and now you are!? Not cool! (hits Holly) Holly: (begins to cry) Hey! Why can't I be friends with him? Girl 2: Because boys are LAME! And your lame if you start hanging out with him! Holly: (sobs) Stop it! (3 girls laugh but Steve hits one of them) Steve: (holding a bat) Back off you 3 bitches! Girl 1: Aah! We were only joking! (3 run off) Holly: (amazed) Wow. Thank you! (hugs Steve) Blue: (cries) That's so touching! Red: (rolls eyes) Whatever! I'm going to steal some lunch money. (time lapse, It's the end of school and everyone walks out of the school. Wolf is seen walking alone when Broseph runs into him) Broseph: Well well well, what do we have here? Another noob? Bully 1: He looks so wimpy. Broseph: So tell me newbie? You new here? (Wolf doesn't say anything because he's too scared to speak) Broseph: Not talking huh? Well the reason we're about to beat you is because you owe us lunch money! Bully 2: Get him! (The 3 bullies begin to beat up Wolf as he starts to cry while Broseph laughs. Fox sees what's going on and gets angry. She walks up to Broseph and kicks him in the crotch) Broseph: (painful) GAAH! MY BALLS!!! Fox: KNOCK IT OFF! (Fox then fights off the four bullies and helps Wolf up) Stacy: Wow I never knew we could touch a boy's crotch. I got to try that some time. Fox: Knock it off Stacy. (looks at Wolf) Are you okay? (Wolf looks away and doesn't speak) Are you hurt? (Wolf is still unresponsive) Stacy: Would you like me to kiss your boo boo? (Wolf shakes his head and backs away) Fox: Don't worry she's just kidding right Stacy? Stacy: Yeah sure, for now. Fox: How would you like to hang out with us? (Wolf looks down and shakes his head) It's alright, we don't bite. We'll make sure no one hurts or makes fun of you. (Fox grabs Wolf's hand. Wolf is still uneasy about this) Come on, let's go play on the swings and then we'll play tag. Wolf: (small voice) okay. Fox: Looks like I have a lot of work to do to make you happy. Stacy: How about leting me make him happy. (Wolf shakes his head nervously and makes Stacy and Fox laugh) (shows Red & Blue walking home from school with Rapper & Bruce) Red: I think I liked it better when you were a bully. Rapper: Who knows. Maybe I'll be a bully in the future. Blue: Alright guys I'll see ya later. (hops on a school bus) Bruce: Yup I think I'll keep on going from here. Red: (hops on the school bus) See ya guys! Rapper: See ya! (as soon as the bus leaves Rapper proceeds to beat up Broseph Rapper: I love being me. (Shows Fox, Stacy and Wolf walking home from school. Wolf was still shy and not speaking much) Stacy: I think we made some boys jealous by hanging out with Wolf. (Hugs Wolf as he blushes and stiffens a bit) Fox: Well we both are one of the most popular girls in school. Stacy: How does it feel to have two girls hanging out with you big boy? Wolf: (blushing and speaks in a small voice) It was okay, I guess. Stacy: (hugs Wolf even more) Oh my God you are so cute. Fox: Leave him alone Stacy, you're making him nervous. Stacy: I think I may have a new boyfriend. Fox: (pulls Wolf away) Don't mind her, she likes having a lot of boyfriends. Wolf: (nods) Okay. Fox: (rolls eyes) Come on Wolf, you don't need to be so scared. Think of me like a sister. I won't let anything happen to you. (Wolf stops) Why are you stopping? Wolf: (Looks towards an orphanage) This is my home. (Fox and Stacy were surprised with this knowledge of Wolf) Stacy: Like, what happened to your parents? (Wolf looked down and shrugged) Fox: That's it, we are going to be friends forever no matter what. '-End-' ' Fanon School 1.png Awesome 32.jpg Fanon School 2.png Fanon School 3.png Fanon School 4.png Wolf and Fox Meeting.jpg ' What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool! (4/5) AWESOME!!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:May Releases